De Universiteit van Stagon IV
Universiteit van Stagon 4 13 05 14 Met het Alchemisten vuur in hun bezit liepen de helden terug naar het nog altijd brullende en woekerende monster. Om de schade te beperken moest het monster snel worden verslagen. De helden zetten hun beste talenten in. Dixie tuurde rond, maar zag niets. Nidrayah zag meer: naast het linkerbeen van het monster waren de resten van een schuurtje te zien. Daar moest de kunstmest liggen! Finn moedigde de studenten en leraren aan, "Komop jongens, prop het monster vol met kunstmest!" Met gevaar voor eigen leven propten ze in alle kieren en gaten zakken kunstmest tussen de takken van het monster. Terios rende op het monster af, maar het monster zag hem aankomen, en plantte zijn grote plantenpoot bovenop de minotaur. Nu kwam het erop aan: de helden mochten niet meer falen! Dixie schoot te hulp, en healde Terios. Nidrayah zette haar natuurkrachten in en boog takken en wortels van het monster zó dat het monster zichzelf omwikkelde en in een grote mummy veranderde. Vervolgens sprong Finn behendig over deze mummy-boom heen, en smeet het Alchemisten vuur in de kieren die nog over waren. Het Alchemisten vuur zat weer vast met een touwtje, wat hij Terios in de handen drukte. Terios zwaaide imiterend met het touw, het monster kon geen kant meer op! Dixie gaf met zijn natuurkennis en dodelijke acupunctuur, en het monster daverde achterover. Nidrayah kon nog net op tijd de dichtbijzijnde omstanders naar achter trekken. Met een gigantische explosie was het monster officieel verleden tijd. Triomfantelijk keken de helden elkaar aan. Yandur en Kildor zouden tevreden zijn! Ze gingen richting het klooster, maar voordat ze daar aangekomen waren hoorden ze ineens trompetgeschal. Het geluid kwam van een groepje soldaten, in formatie. Een imponerende vrouwelijke verschijning liep voorop. Ze kwamen tot stilstand voor de helden. "Wat is hier aan de hand?!" vroeg ze bits. De helden waren stomverbaasd, maar probeerden toen vervolgens een relaxte indruk te geven. Zij hadden zo juist een gigantisch monster verslagen! De geharnaste schoonheid heette Eliaena, en bleek gestuurd te zijn door Brandir, die zeker wilde weten dat alles wel goed afliep, in de Universiteit. Ze was duidelijk gewend om gehoorzaamd te worden. Voordat Terios zijn geduld verloor kwamen gelukkig Yandur en Kildor er aan Zij hadden slecht nieuws: het klooster bleek ook een chaos te zijn. Het goede nieuws was echter, dat de helden vrij hadden! Pas morgenochtend zouden ze het klooster gaan inspecteren. Zo snel als ze konden renden de mannen naar het taveerne. Nidrayah richtte zich tot Eliaena. "Sorry hoor,... zo zijn ze normaal nooit." Ze hoopte maar dat de heren zich in het vervolg iets beter zouden gedragen. Eliaena en Nidrayah lopen rond het terrein, waarbij Nidrayah verhaal deed van hun voorgaande avonturen. Nadat de heren zich hadden voorzien van alcohol, splitsen hun wegen zich. Finn had takjes meegejat van het verslagen plantenmonster en bouwde daar 3 vallen mee. De rest van de avond ging hij rond in de stad, en vroeg naar de bibliotheek. Toen de bibliotheek niet te bereiken bleek te zijn, inventariseerde hij maar bij de studenten. Zijn onderzoeksvraag? Ranzige scheldwoorden in rare talen... Dixie dronk een biertje met Lixie, Nixie en Frictie, en onderzocht vervolgens hoe het zat met het brouwen van drankjes. Terios en Dixie gingen nog even de markt op, maar deze bleek niet te bieden waar ze naar zochten. De volgende ochtend vroeg verzamelden ze zich op het grote plein. Yandur en Kildor hadden een oude, blinde dwerg met een lange witte baard meegebracht Hij werd voorgesteld als Brûndar, en was het hoofd van de bibliotheek. Hij was iets langer dan Finn, en droeg speciale kledij. Een wit koord om zijn middel vertelde dat hij zowel de hoogste magiërs rang heeft, als de laagste. De helden, inclusief nieuwe aanwinst Eliaena en de oude dwerg, gingen op weg richting het klooster. Nu Finn wist dat Brandûr het van de bibliotheek is, bood hij enthousiast zijn hulp aan. "Leunt u maar op mijn staf, meneer Brandûr!" "Dankjewel, mijn jongen!"zei de oude dwerg."Zeg, wat is je naam?" "Finn the Inker!" piepte de halfling enthousiast. "Oja, en de drakendoder! Die titel is net nieuw, ik heb laatst een draak verslagen! En nu heb ik er één!" "Nou nou, dat klinkt interessant!" antwoordde de oude dwerg. "Ik weet veel, maar over draken niet zo veel! Daar moet je me maar eens meer over vertellen." Finn hield stand. "Ik laat hem wel even zien!" straalde hij, hij knipte met zijn vingers, waarna in een wolk van witte vlinders zijn draak verscheen. Brûndar hield ook stil. "Finn m'n jongen... Ik ben blind!" Het gezelschap vervolgde hun weg en al snel arriveerden ze bij het klooster. Het klooster zag er uit als een kathedraal, met gotische versieringen. Brûndar legde uit dat het de kathedraal van Ioun was. De helden gingen de kathedraal binnen (in het trage tempo van Brûndar) en kwamen terecht in een gebogen gang met dito trap. Terios liep voorop, en zag ook als eerste de deur aan het eind van de gang. Toen hij echter de laatste stap zette, stortte het plaveisel onder zijn poten weg, en werd hij vast gegrepen door tentakels. "Een val! Iedereen achteruit!" Terios probeerde de tentakels te vermorzelen met een Devestating Strike, maar een tentakel klauwde rondom zijn hamer voordat hij de slag kon uitvoeren. Nidrayah rende snel dichterbij, en stuurde haar Firehawk voor haar uit. Dixie fladderde vlak boven Terios toen de minotaur gegrepen werd, en had dus het beste zicht. Met een welgemikte Silvery Needle weet hij de tentakels uit te schakelen. Terios, nog aardig chagrijnig vanwege het plantenmonster, rommelde ongeduldig aan de deurklink. "Rustig, rustig!" zei de oude Brûndar, en kwam dichterbij gestiefeld. "Ik heb de sleutel!" Terios ging aan de kant, en keek nors naar het blinde dwergje. "Weet je wel wat er net gebeurde?! Ik was halfdood!" Brûndar stak de sleutel in het slot. "Ach, ja, dat kan de beste overkomen." Terios brieste. "Dat blijkt maar weer!" De deur ging open en een schemerig, rond vertrek werd zichtbaar. Het enige licht kwam van een blauw portaal, achterin de ruimte, waar blauw licht vanaf straalde. De oude blinde dwerg zonder spoor van twijfel de kamer in. "Kom maar hoor, ik laat jullie de bibliotheek zien!" "Kijk uit!" riepen de helden nog, maar het was te laat. De tegelvloer in het midden van de kamer explodeerde, en een zwerm donkergroene tentakels werd zichtbaar. Dat was echter niet het enige, vanuit de schaduwen komen twee Hexknights dichterbij, en ook twee Shadowbolters worden zichtbaar. Brûndar realiseerde gelukkig wat er gebeurd was, en riep snel een Regen Field op. Nog met de adrenaline in zijn aderen mepte Terios één van de Hexknights met een enorme klap van zich af. Halfdood belandde het monster tussen de tentakels. Nidrayah riep sprinkhanen op, die zich uitspreidden over de tentakels. Eliaena haalde uit met haar grote zwaard, maar mist op een haar na. De Hexknight liet zich niet kennen en dook meteen op haar af. Zijn dolk bleef pijnlijk tussen haar harnas steken. Een Shadowbolter komt dichtbij Terios, maar zijn schimmige klauw haalt weinig uit tegen de dikke huid van een minotaur. Finn had ondertussen de tijd genomen om wat van zijn poedertjes en flesjes te combineren. "Komtie hoor jongens! Deze is voor het team!" Voordat Nidrayah kon vragen wat dat te betekenen had, daverde een gigantische explosie achter haar, sneeuw, ijs en elektriciteit flitsen de kamer door en blies ALLES op wat te dichtbij stond. (Inclusief Terios en Nidrayah.) "En bedankt Finn!" hijgde Nidrayah, maar gelukkig schoot Dixie te hulp. "Er borrelt een lied in me op,..." begon hij, en pinkte een traantje weg, "Dat ik nog van m'n mimsie en pipsie heb geleerd!" Luid jubelend zoefde de pixie de kamer door, en vreemd genoeg voelden de helden zich inderdaad beter! Of het nou kwam door het komische effect, of de daadwerkelijke magische kracht van het lied, hoe dan ook krompen de vijanden in één en werden de helden gesterkt. Vergeefs haalde een tentakel uit, maar raakte niemand. Terios was op dreef, en mepte met zijn hamer een Shadowbolter ondersteboven. Deze mep was zo krachtig dat de shadowbolter prompt tegen de volgende vijand aanwankelde en die voor z'n kop sloeg. En toen was het Eliaena's beurt. Met inmiddels twee dolken in haar harnas, waarvan één met vergif, richtte ze zich op en haalde met een enorme mep uit. Critical hit op de Hexknight! Verbeten trok ze de dolken haar harnas uit, en smeet ze weg. "Nou ik, nou ik!"Finn had nog een restje over van zijn eerdere mix, hij richtte zich op een wankele Shadowbolter, en met een overdadige Thunder Slam smeet hij de Shadowbolter tegen de muur aan. Dixie deelde snel nog wat Healing Surges uit. Terios haalde uit naar een monster, mist, maar van angst explodeerde het beest waarbij hij Terios e n Eliaena verblindde. Geconcentreerd rondom Brûndars Regen Field vochten de helden zij aan zij. Nidrayah gooide haar wolven in de strijd, die een einde maken aan de laatste Shadowbolter en tentakel. Nu met drie blinden in het team probeerden de helden te bedenken wat de volgende stap was. Finn had de grootste lol, en riep zijn teamgenoten 'handige tips' toe: "Links! Rechts! Hee, moet je nou zien!" Brûndar hoorde het gegiechel en richt zich voorzichtig op. "Is het over...?" Toen hij instemming kreeg, wachtte hij niet langer. Hij schuifelde voorwaarts, en liep zonder twijfelen het portaal in. De helden volgden hem. Het blauwe licht blubberde als gelei om hen heen, waarna ze ineens een zonovergoten eilandje zagen. Brûndar was al aan de rand van het eilandje aangekomen: een dook zo over de rand heen! De helden renden hem achter na, en zagen in de diepte een kolosale adelaar vliegen, waar de oude dwerg comfortabel op zat. Onder hem strekt een prachtig bosgebied zich uit. Voordat ze een volgende stap kunnen bespreken, loopt Finn van de rand af, en neemt een aanloop! "Finn!" roepen ze nog, maar het is al te laat. De halfling is niet te stoppen en duikt de afgrond in. Dixie fladderde zo snel als hij kon achter hem aan. "Finn! Finn! Je zadel is nog klein!" Finn was vergeten dat hij, als hij zijn draak wilde oproepen, eerst zijn zadel moest laten vergroten met pixiedust! "Heeeeelp!" riep hij, inmiddels beseffend welke fout hij had gemaakt. Dixie vloog de vleugels uit zijn lijf maar kon hem niet bij houden. Snel riep hij zijn eigen pseudo-draakje op, en deze maakte een spectaculaire duikvlucht. Dixie griste wat pixiedust te voorschijn en wierp het achter zich. Finn viel er doorheen, en met succes! Het zadel werd abrupt groot. Maar? succes? Met het zware zadel aan zijn staf stortte Finn nog harder de diepte in! Gelukkig slaagde hij erin zijn draak op te roepen. Ook Terios kwam aanvliegen, en voegde zich bij Dixie en Finn. Nidrayah stond nog op het eiland, wachtte op Dixie, en toen ook haar draak was opgeroepen nodigde ze beleefd Eliaena uit. Nu verenigd, vloog de groep achter de adelaar van Brûndar aan. De bomen waaruit dit prachtige bos bleek te bestaan waren stuk voor stuk boekenkasten! In hun stam waren rijen en rijen planken en boeken zichtbaar. Tussen de magnifieke bomen strekten de draken hun vleugels uit, en daalden met een vertraagd zigzag patroon af in de wonderlijke bibliotheek. Ze verloren Brûndar uit het oog, maar vonden hem terug op een kleine open plek. Er waren Stone Henge achtige stenen zichtbaar. Al van ver hoorde ze zijn broze stem. "Helon? Helon?" De oude dwerg schuifelde over de open plek. Toen de draken van de helden landden, zagen ze dat het goed mis was. Op de open plek lagen de verblakerde resten van wat ooit een mens was. "Finn," fluisterde Nidrayah. "leg jij dit eens even tactisch uit." "Meneer Brûndar, meneer! Helon is eh, best wel dood!" De verslagen Brûndar moest even gaan zitten. Bij een nadere inspectie van het zwartgeblakerde lijk zagen Eliaena, Dixie en Nidrayah dat er een bloederige prop papier in de hand van Helon geklemd was. Ze trekken het te voorschijn en leggen het voor aan Brûndar. Het bleek een pagina te zin uit het Witte voortgangsboek van de magiërs. Deze pagina ging over een magiër genaamd Dorgil Ilthratar. Ilthratar had de ena hoogste rank in de magiërs opleiding: die van Vormer. In de pagina lezen de helden over de afkomst van Ilthratar, en dat hij erg getalenteerd was. Helaas was zijn opleiding omgeven door duister mysterie. Het meest duister is het project waarvoor hij in het woud was. Met 18 gingen ze op weg, maar 16 van hen zijn nooit teruggekeerd. Alleen Ilthratar en Brûndar kwamen terug, en Brûndar had geen weet van wat daar is gebeurd. alleen dat hij sinds die geheimzinnige tocht, blind was. Onder veel discussie had Ilthratar desondanks dit voorval zijn zwarte gordel gekregen, de ena hoogste rank. Ook verwierf hij leerlingen, 23 in totaal. Uiteindelijk gingen zijn experimenten met duistere magie zo ver dat de leiding van de magiërsopleiding geen andere keus had dan Ilthratar te verbannen. Hij is verbannen naar het Zwarte Slot, in het Blak gebergte. "Maar, waarom was hij hier, in de bibliotheek? Zijn er misschien boeken gejat?" vroegen de helden zich af. "Wacht, dat kan ik wel nakijken..." mompelde Brûndar, en hij kwam overeind. Hij legde zijn oude handen op de stenen die op de open plek staan, en er gloeien runen op. De meeste van de runen zijn blauw, maar enkele zijn helder rood. Met de draken waren ze er snel. De boom was duidelijk anders dan de andere bomen. Er stond een hoog hek om heen, met krullerige versiering. Daarnaast zag de boom er bepaald slecht uit: de stam was zwartgeblakerd en de takken waren er grotendeels afgeschroeid. Vele planken zijn leeg of ontbraken zelfs volledig. Brûndar legde uit dat dit de duistere magie afdeling was, verboden voor wie dan ook. Terwijl Nidrayah haar handen op de zwarte stam legde om in ieder geval de boom te genezen, hoorde ze achter zich haar teamgenoten het besluit nemen. Dit kon niet ongestraft blijven! De moord op Helon, en de diefstal van zeer gevaarlijke kennis, dit alles vroeg om een tijdig ingrijpen. Ze namen afscheid van Brûndar, en sprongen op hun draken. Eventueel moesten ze nog langs Stagon, maar daarna wachtte de volgende stap in hun avontuur: Het Zwarte Slot... .